1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerial devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to aerial devices formed from a single piece of substantially planar sheet material.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to an aerial device formed from a single piece of substantially planar sheet material provided from a packaging apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Aerial devices such as airplanes and gliders are well known and are normally provided with an array of distinct designs and configurations. An airplane is normally defined as any of a class of fixed-wing aircraft that is heavier than air, propelled by a screw propeller or a high-velocity jet, and supported by the dynamic reaction of the air against its wings. Similarly, a glider is normally defined as non-powered heavier-than-air craft capable of sustained flight. With respect to gliders, there exist an array of model-type or miniature gliders available from toy stores and other such commercial establishments for use in play by children and adults. These model gliders are not only constructed of a wide variety of materials such as paper, corrugated paper, Styrofoam, plastic, and other such substances, they are further provided with varying designs and configurations for the purposes of enhancing the visual appearance of the aircraft, and in some cases the unique flying characteristics.
Typical with model or miniature gliders, great care is taken with respect to the manufacture and the selection of materials for use in their construction. Careful materials selection and construction is essential to ensure proper and high quality flight characteristics of such model gliders, and to prevent wear or breakage resulting from extended or prolonged use. Although these types of model or miniature gliders are exemplary and highly impressive, they are normally expensive to manufacture, and do not fly particularly well after a minimal amount of wear and tear resulting from use. As a consequence, there is a need in the prior art to provide a miniature or model aerial device that not only possesses excellent flying characteristics, but is also very inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and quite resilient.
Consistent with the above, most known miniature or model gliders are either manufactured from a plurality of separate and distinct parts, or perhaps integrally molded from substances such as Styrofoam. However, none that are known are formed directly from or merely lifted or removed from a single sheet of substantially planar sheet material, without folding or otherwise manipulating the material itself to form the model glider. If such a glider could be constructed in such a way, it would be very inexpensive indeed.
Furthermore, the prior art provides a wide range of packaging apparatus. Examples of prior art packaging apparatus include cardboard boxes, egg cartons constructed of Styrofoam or paper-type materials, plastic containers, paper boxes, and a multitude of others. These prior art packaging apparatus, while useful for packaging and transporting an array of items, have little or no usefulness beyond the intended use for which they were constructed. Accordingly, there exists a deficiency in the prior art to create a packaging apparatus having functional utility beyond merely packaging and transporting various items.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful aerial device of the model or miniature variety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful aerial device that is easy to manufacture.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful aerial device that is very inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful packaging apparatus.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and useful packaging apparatus having portions including a new and useful aerial device expressed therewith.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and useful method for forming an aerial device from a sheet of generally planar sheet material.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a new and useful packaging apparatus having a new and useful aerial device incorporated therewith.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a Styrofoam egg carton that may be easily modified to form a new and useful aerial device.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a Styrofoam egg carton incorporating a new and useful aerial device, and that is inexpensive to manufacture.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a Styrofoam egg carton incorporating a new and useful aerial device, and that is easy to manufacture.